english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Phil Proctor
Philip Proctor (born July 28, 1940) is an American voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *ABC Weekend Specials (1986) - Additional Voices *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2007) - Music Teacher (ep42), Additional Voices *Disney's Recess (2000) - Additional Voices *Justice League (2002) - First Humanoid *Pound Puppies (1987) - Additional Voices *Richie Rich (1982) - Additional Voices *Robotman & Friends (1984) - Additional Voices *Sym-Bionic Titan (2011) - Frenchman#1 (ep14) *The Dukes (1983) - Additional Voices *The Jetsons (1985) - Additional Voices *The Scooby & Scrappy-Doo/Puppy Hour (1982) - Additional Voices *The Smurfs (1982-1987) - Additional Voices *Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego? (1994-1996) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure (2003) - Additional Voices *Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) - Additional Voices *Cinderella II: Dreams Come True (2002) - Additional Voices *Disney's Tarzan & Jane (2002) - Captain Gerald *Kronk's New Groove (2005) - ADR Loop Group *Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (1998) - Additional Voices, Chorus 'Movies' *A Bug's Life (1998) - Additional Voices *Aladdin (1992) - Additional Voices *Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) - ADR Loop Group *Beauty and the Beast (1991) - Additional Voices *Brother Bear (2003) - Additional Voices *Disney's Recess: School's Out (2001) - Golfer#2, Scientist#2 *Finding Nemo (2003) - Additional Voices *Happily N'Ever After (2007) - Amigo 1 *Hercules (1997) - Additional Voices *Home on the Range (2004) - Additional Voices *Inside Out (2015) - Additional Voices *Monsters, Inc. (2001) - Additional Voices *Rugrats Go Wild (2003) - Howard DeVille *Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (2000) - Howard Deville *Shark Tale (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (2003) - ADR Loop Group *Tarzan (1999) - Boat Captain *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) - Additional Voices *The Iron Giant (1999) - Additional Voices *The Lion King (1994) - Additional Voices *The Princess and the Frog (2009) - Additional Voices *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) - Additional Voices *The Rugrats Movie (1998) - Howard DeVille, Igor *Thru the Moebius Strip (2005) - Rebel *Toy Story (1995) - Additional Voices *Toy Story 2 (1999) - Additional Voices *Treasure Planet (2002) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Asterix and the Vikings (2006) - ADR Walla Group 'TV Specials' *The Kingdom Chums: Little David's Adventure (1986) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Porco Rosso (2005) - Additional Voices *Spirited Away (2002) - Additional Voices Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Read-Along Storybooks' *Disney Read Along: Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade (1989) - S.S. Officer, Walter Donovan Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Dr. Dolittle: Million Dollar Mutts (2009) - Drunk Monkey, Snake *The Challenge (2003) - ADR Loop Group 'Movies' *Disney's 101 Dalmatians (1996) - ADR Loop Group *Meet the Fockers (2004) - ADR Loop Group Video Games 'Video Games' *Assassin's Creed: Rogue (2014) - Warren Vidic *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Simon Stagg *Blood Omen 2 (2002) - Faustus, Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare (2014) - Additional Voices *Champions of Norrath: Realms of EverQuest (2004) - Additional Voices *Darksiders II (2012) - The Lord of Bones *Doom³ (2004) - Additional Voices *Gothic 3 (2006) - Additional Voices *Legacy of Kain: Defiance (2003) - Additional Male Voices *Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds (2001) - Empire Cruiser Captain, Jedi Master, Viceroy Nute Gunray *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Additional Voices *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth (2004) - Warg Rider Unit *The Lord of the Rings: War in the North (2011) - Radagast 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Ape Escape: On the Loose (2005) - Clown, Professor *Dark Cloud 2 (2003) - Flotsam *Final Fantasy XII (2006) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Additional Voices *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Seedy's Owner *Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams (2006) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (75) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (9) *Years active on this wiki: 1982-2015. Category:American Voice Actors